


bodies in motion (you set the pace)

by cafeseok



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut, Spanking, donghae is a little brat, donghae is my baby, fem dom, girls girls on top, i suck at tagging pls, kind of, lots of petnames, purely self indulgent, she spanks him with a riding crop but, slight degradation, slight noona kink, sub donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeseok/pseuds/cafeseok
Summary: donghae acted out, and eunji knows just how to put him back where he belongs.





	bodies in motion (you set the pace)

**Author's Note:**

> not at how my second work on ao3 is like 2000 words of pure self indulgent donghae smut... anyways as always pls be kind if u comment i am fragile (Ｔ＿Ｔ) find me on twitter (softsgirls) if u wanna yell in my dms or wanna be friends!!

eunji watched donghae from her place on the bed. watched him as he knelt down, sitting comfortably on his knees on the floor. she could feel the smirk that rested on his lips, feel the way he enjoyed this part. “noona-”, donghae started but eunji raised an eyebrow. _did she say he could talk?_ he held in a laugh, bit his lip to keep it in. eunji stood, finally coming closer to his figure. she ran a hand through his hair, stopping to give a gentle tug. he hummed, wanting to lean more into the touch. and then he felt it. the sting from the small slap that hit his cheek. he whined, watching as eunji tapped a finger to his cheek.

“someone’s been acting out again haven’t they,” she whispered, more a statement than a question. donghae nodded, his knees itching from the carpet and his thighs starting to cramp from his position on the floor. “what am i going to do with you, baby.” she gave a thoughtful hum, before heading to the small desk beside the bed. she rummaged around, and donghae knew what she was looking for. eunji pulled a long and sleek black riding crop from the drawer, looking over her shoulder at donghae, seeing him take in a breath.

in four strides eunji was standing in front of him, the riding crop sliding over his chest, over his stomach and up as she lightly hit it against his nipples. donghae gasped, hands clenching at his sides as he looked up at eunji.

“up, bend over the bed, baby,” she said, and he hurried to obey. as much as he loved to go against her orders, he had a feeling he would want to listen this time. once he was where she wanted him, he felt her hand reaching around his waist, over the band of his underwear. she brushed her hand over the outline of his cock, feeling how his hips pushed forward just a bit. “think you can be good for me tonight? hmm?”

“aren’t i always?” he teased, looking over his shoulder at her, eyes twinkling with mischief. she scoffed, and gripped at his hair. _hard_. she tugged, yanking his head back until his back was almost up against her chest.

“always running that mouth of yours, why don’t i help you be quiet..” she trailed off, and then she was up again, looking through her drawer of toys. he saw a flash of pink and his heart skipped a beat. she held up a baby pink ball gag, a smile making itself known on her face and donghae felt his stomach flip at the way her eyes crinkled. “let’s see how pretty you sound with this in your mouth angel,” she said as she fastened the gag around his mouth. she had a hand in his hair again, pushing him down into the sheets. donghae held his breath, waiting to feel the first hit of the riding crop.

and then, soft as a cloud, he felt her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. “tap my arm three times to stop, angel. you can always tap out okay?” _maybe he loved her_.

the first hit stung, and it had him jerking forward onto his elbows. he couldn’t get full sentences out, voice gurgled and chopped from the gag, but he managed to slip out a choked moan of “noona”, the honorific falling from his lips like a prayer. eunji smirked. she swung the riding crop again, watching as donghae squeezed his eyes shut tight, yelping around the gag. even though he was still in his underwear she knew his ass was already red; she made a mental note to remember to take care of it later.

“does it feel good donghae-ah? do you like when i hit you?” eunji murmured, swinging the riding crop down onto his ass again. all donghae could do was nod, whine around the gag as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. eunji slid her hand from his hair and back down to palm at his clothed cock, the riding crop resting lightly on his back. she stroked him through his underwear, relishing in the sweet sounds he was making. “i don’t think baby’s been punished enough, though. you were _very_ bad today donghae.” he shivered at her words, how they went right to his core. she gently pushed him onto his back, seeing the little wet spots on his cheeks and the drool around his mouth and sliding down his chin. _so beautiful_ , she thought.

in one fluid motion she was straddling him, the riding crop discarded onto the side of the bed. donghae whined as she rolled her hips down, her jeans providing an insane amount of friction through his underwear, and his hands instinctively went to her waist. eunji hummed, gripping his wrists tight and holding them above his head. she didn’t _plan_ on restraining him, but she did like seeing him _squirm_. for now though, she rolled her hips again, pressing her lips to his neck. she could feel his cock twitch, knew the front of his underwear was growing wetter. soon he’d be trying to warn her, say he was _close_ , _so close_. he whined under her, eyes pleading and shiny with fresh tears.

“patience baby,” she said, sitting up and climbing off of him. he didn’t move his hands from above his head and she gave him a little pat on his thigh for it. he watched her shimmy out of her jeans and pull her shirt up over her head; _ah_ , he thought. she was wearing the lingerie he’d bought her for valentines day. she crawled back onto the bed, getting between his legs again. she pushed them apart, peppering little kisses on the inside of his thighs, biting every so often. donghae couldn’t help the moan that he let out when she touched him through his underwear again. he heard her laugh before finally tugging down the one piece of clothing between him and her hand. “just look at the mess you’ve already made,” he heard her say. and he did look. his lower stomach and the head of his cock were sticky with precum, and donghae flushed bright red as eunji murmured “such a dirty boy, donghae-ah.”

nevertheless, she made a ring with her fingers, fitting it just right on his cock. the sudden touch made donghae gasp, finally feeling some relief after all of her teasing. “make yourself come, donghae. you don’t deserve my help, do you sweetheart?” he shuttered at her words just as his hips thrusted upward into her hand. he gripped the sheets hard, wanting nothing more than to hold her face in his hands and guide her mouth to his. she moved to straddle one of his thighs, her free hand coming up to stroke his cheek. she tugged at the gag in his mouth and he nodded frantically, signaling to take it out.

he tried to hold in his pants and grunts as he fucked himself into her hand, but the little sounds slipped past his lips and he knew he’d get in trouble later for being loud.

“noona, noona please,” donghae whimpered, his hips giving a particular hard thrust, so hard she jolted on his thigh. “need to come so bad.”

“you can come baby,” she let their lips get closer, almost touching, “but it won’t be the only time tonight.”

donghae almost sobbed, the thought of multiple orgasms and the stimulation had his heart hammering at his ribs. he knew he could take it, he knew his limits as did eunji, and right now he just needed to hurry up and come. he thrusted harder up into her hand, and this time she stroked in time with the movement of his hips. his thighs involuntarily tried to close up the closer he got to his climax but every time eunji would gently push them back apart from her spot on his right leg.

“ah, noona, i’m so close,” he said, eunji leaning down to press her lips against his in a kiss so soft you’d never imagine she was spanking him earlier. she pulled away, but kept their faces close. looking down, donghae’s cock was leaking precum, the tip flushed red and when she ran her thumb over it he gasped.

“always so sensitive, my little baby,” she gave another kiss to hips lips. “look at you getting yourself off, using my hand like a toy. do you think about me when you’re on tours, how all of those fans want you to ruin them but back home you’ve got a pretty girl who ruins _you_?” donghae groaned, so loud he was scared the people next door might hear. her words went right to his cock, another bead of precum sliding down, making her strokes slick and faster.

eunji could watch him like this all day; face covered in tears and lip pulled between his teeth and she gets him off. his nose scrunched up as he gets closer and closer to his release. she doesn’t remember how or when they’d met, just that she saw past all of the _idol_ donghae and instead she just saw donghae. he wasn’t super junior’s donghae when he was inside her apartment. he didn’t have to worry about anyone blackmailing him or if she was instead a crazed fan. their relationship would never truly be what either of them wished for or wanted. they’d only have the late nights and early mornings, or the few days a week or weekend that donghae didn’t have a schedule. even though the days were numbered, they made them last.

donghae’s stomach tightened, his knuckles going white with his hard grip on the bed sheets. “gonna come,” he grunted, the rhythm of his thrusts become off as he felt himself nearing release. eunji sat back on his thigh, her free hand going to his on the bed, holding it so gently against her mouth as she kissed it. donghae watched her move against him, her hair falling into her face as she worked herself on his thigh. eunji’s little gasps, the way she slid her hips back and forth, all of it brought donghae so close yet he couldn’t bring himself over the edge. her hand was still on his cock, stroking him slowly. donghae felt eunji slide one of his fingers into her mouth, suckling softly as she brought herself closer to her own orgasm.

“donghae-ah, please come. you can come baby, noona wants you to,” eunji whispered, her movement on his thigh speeding up. shs was _so close_ , just needed to see him reach the end too.

donghae couldn’t hold himself back now, thrusting once, twice, three more times into her hand before a string of phrases, “ah noona, i’m coming” “oh god noona”, left his mouth and he felt himself arch up, the intensity of his orgasm finally getting to him. he felt some of his release on his chest, but more importantly, he felt eunji rub herself on hips thigh a little faster, a little harder, before falling forward with a little yelp. she shook against him, her face buried in his neck and hands clutching at his sides.

they lay there in the silence for a while, and donghae thinks eunji might be sleeping until she gives a sweet little sigh. “was that good?” she asks, nuzzling under his chin. he nods, too fucked out to use his words. eunji hums, pressing a sweet kiss to his neck and then his cheek. she sits up, careful of the mess on his chest. and she laughs. “you’re so good for noona, my good little boy,” she rubs his cheek affectionately, letting donghae lean into her hand and smiling when he blushes.

“how about a bath and i order some food before we get into the many more times you’re going to come for me tonight,” and donghae doesn’t think there’s _anything_ better than this moment right here, with eunji smiling and donghae basking in the beauty of all that she is.

he nods, and she smiles wider, and _yes_ , he thinks to himself. _maybe he loves her_.


End file.
